Just as you are
by phayte1978
Summary: Holiday Fic of EraserMight


Standing on the steps of the dorm house, Aizawa watched as his class headed to the train stations, all heading home for the holidays. He saw All Might waving the kids off, a big smile on his face.

"Toshinori," he said, stepping over next to him. "You heading home too?"

"Nah, think I'll stay in the teacher's dorm this year and watch old Christmas movies," Toshinori said.

Maybe it was the holiday spirit that came over him, or the fact that a few flakes of snow had just started to fall. "Um… you're welcome to come back to my place if you don't want to be alone for Christmas."

Maybe it was Aizawa who didn't want to spend another holiday with just his cats. Being in the dorms with the kids all around him day in and out had made him soft. Usually he kept to himself, but these last few months had changed things.

"That would be great!" Toshinori said. "Let me go grab my stuff!"

Aizawa went to go get his bag from his room, and by the time he stepped back out, Toshinori was waiting, a small bag over his shoulder and a big smile on his face. Walking to the train station, the snow started to fall harder and Aizawa couldn't help but notice how bright Toshinori's smile was.

His flat was small, but it worked for him. His cats came meowing at him, and when he clicked on the light, Toshinori chuckled.

"You have a tree!" Toshinori said.

"Of course I do," Aizawa said, thankful his cats had not knocked them over. "I even have ham and some soup in the fridge we can heat up."

"That would be great!" Toshinori said. "Can I help?"

"Why don't you find an old Christmas movie for us to watch."

Toshinori settled in and found himself relaxed as Aizawa's cats joined him on the couch. He was amazed at how homey and warm Aizawa's place was, and was thankful he had decided to come back with him.

Neither he nor Aizawa seemed sure what their relationship was with the other. They had shared a few kisses at the staff party the other night, and he swore Aizawa had been nicer to him lately.

It had somehow started a few weeks ago- Aizawa offered to help grade the mountain of papers that had piled up on Toshinori's desk. He came in with coffee and some cookies and they spent the night reading badly written papers on why they wanted to be heroes.

Toshinori had been at his wit's end. This teaching stuff was no joke. Aizawa had taken his hand and smiled over at him. "You can do this," Aizawa had said before leaning over and pressing his lips on his. Toshinori had been startled at first, then he got a rare laugh from Aizawa.

He almost felt like a teenager again, the way his heart fluttered in his chest whenever Aizawa was around. He noticed they spent more time together- and actually talked .

He found a movie for them as Aizawa came in with a platter of food, some bowls of soup and glasses of wine.

"I know you don't drink much, but it is mulled wine," Aizawa said.

"I usually just sip a little," All Might said, clinking glasses and smiling over at Aizawa.

The food was amazing and he couldn't get over the warm feeling he was having. Sure, they had not established exactly what they were yet- but this had to be some kind of big step. Spending the holidays with someone was usually a big deal.

"So… I wanted to maybe ask," Aizawa said, then taking a big sip of wine and clearing his throat. "I can't stop thinking about how things have… progressed over the past few weeks."

All Might nodded, and took the tiniest sip of wine. For him, half a glass and he was more than drunk. A little sip here and there was fine.

"It was rather nice at the faculty party," All Might said.

"I think Midnight had planned for us to be under the mistletoe," Aizawa said, chuckling a bit and petting the cat that had curled on his lap. "But… I'm glad you're here. I don't want you to think I am assuming anything, as I do have an extra futon and-"

All Might silenced him with a kiss. Running his hand through Aizawa's hair, feeling the soft waves under his fingertips. The stubble on his chin tickled against his skin as the cat between them hissed and ran off.

He had no idea how anyone could find him attractive in his smaller, weak form. Somehow Aizawa had warmed up to him, and their friendship had only grown from there. He noticed when he stopped shifting into All Might- Aizawa got friendlier. But he also knew being small, and skeletal- well, his insecurities had set in. He had never been with anyone in this form, and it scared him.

Feeling himself pressed to lay back against the couch- Toshinori had an idea. He knew he could hold his larger form for a few minutes, as long as he was not exerting himself. His body expanded and Aizawa weighed almost nothing on top of him.

With his much larger hands, he held Aizawa close- that was before Aizawa pulled away.

"What… what are you doing?" Aizawa said, crawling off of him and curling into the arm of the couch.

"I was trying to be better for you!" he exclaimed. Even his voice in this form was boisterous and loud- better than the cracking weaker voice he usually had nowadays.

Aizawa pressed his lips thin and sighed. Reaching for the food platter, he got some ham and drank more wine. "You don't get it… do you?" Aizawa asked.

All Might cocked his head to the side, and stared over at Aizawa. "Get what?"

Aizawa turned to him and glared. "When have I ever been nice or attracted to you like this?" Aizawa gestured his hand out to him in his large form.

All Might let his form go, confused, as he shrank back down. He had no idea what Aizawa was going on about.

"You're… attracted to me?" he asked.

Aizawa groaned, and finished his wine, setting his glass down. "Yes! How can you not see that?!"

He was more confused now than he was before.

With a sigh, Aizawa ran his hands through his hair, then grabbed a hair tie to hold it back. "I don't like All Might," Aizawa said, "but I am always grateful for everything he, I mean you have done, don't get me wrong… now, Toshinori, you like this …"

He was confused. "But I am All Might," he said.

"You are when you become him! It is almost like two completely different people! All Might is loud, reckless and everything you are not," Aizawa said, turning back to him, running his hand down his face. "Toshinori is who I am attracted too."

Turning away, Toshinori couldn't even look at him. How could anyone love the skeleton he had become?

"No one can find me attractive like this," he mumbled.

A hand under his chin, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at him, and Aizawa was glaring. "And who are you to tell me what is or is not attractive?"

Before Toshinori knew what was happening they were kissing again.

"Don't even think about trying to change," Aizawa said against his lips, twirling his hair with his fingers.

He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't get into the kiss. Even with the sips of wine pulsing through his body, he fought not to be All MIght.

Aizawa must have felt this and pulled away. "Toshi… think about it," Aizawa said. "Did I ever look twice at you in that form?"

Toshinori thought for a moment, and smiled. Aizawa was never a guy to tease or hold back how he felt. He knew with anyone else it might be a lie- but not with Aizawa.

Feeling a hand on his cheek, he found himself leaning into the warmth. "Ok… just know I've never… not in this form-"

He was silenced with another kiss. This time Aizawa pulled him on top of his body. The kiss grew deeper, and when Toshinori pulled back, he saw the dark expression over Aizawa's face.

"I like you," Aizawa whispered, trailing his hand through his hair. "You don't have to be anything other than yourself with me."

It was a small relief. His entire life was being All Might- the Symbol of Peace. He gave his heart, soul and his body to the world. It was time to relax, and just be himself.

Smiling down at Aizawa, Toshinori kissed him softly. "I'm glad I'm here."

"I am too," Aizawa said, then kissed him again.

They shared a few more kisses, and as things started to heat up- tiny claws dug into Toshinori's back, making him yelp. Aizawa got to laughing as did he when the tabby cat was sitting on Toshinori's back, started meowing at them.

"I think I need to go feed them," Aizawa said.

Pulling himself away from Aizawa wasn't easy with a cat sitting on his back. They both got to laughing as Aizawa grabbed the cat, and Toshinori sat up.

When Aizawa came back in, there were no cats in sight- but they could hear them noisily eating in the kitchen. He pulled Toshinori to his side, rubbing his hand down his arm. "So I wasn't sure if you were actually going to come back here with me… but I was hoping you would."

"I'm glad you asked me," Toshinori said.

The movie played softly, and he felt a kiss on the top of his head. "Since we didn't get each other anything… how about we make this… yanno, what's between us, official?" Aizawa asked.

Toshinori laughed and looked up where Aizawa was clearly blushing. "Are you asking me to go steady with you?"

Aizawa grimaced and got to laughing. Reaching for his wine glass, he took a sip. "You've been around those kids too long, but yes, let's go steady- if that is what you want to call it."

Toshinori smiled, as he had received the best gift he could have ever asked for.


End file.
